


Worth a Bullet (Rewrite)

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Hamilton Fics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Revolution, F/M, Gunshot Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: When you take a bullet for Hamilton during a battle, the secret you’d been trying to keep is revealed.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Reader
Series: Hamilton Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Worth a Bullet (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Alexander Hamilton x Reader  
> Prompts: “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” & “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me to death.”  
> Reader Gender: Fem!Reader  
> TW: War, getting shot, pain, blood, hiding gender  
> A/N: A parapet, for those who don’t know, is a protective earth defense at the top of a trench and often had wooden spikes protruding from them. These were common in the Revolutionary War.  
> A/N: I’m aware that abdomen wounds are difficult to survive and that infection and such made battle-wounds deadly during this time, but for story sake, I’m ignoring it.  
> A/N: Y/S/N = Your Soldier Name  
> Based on an old fic of mine, which can be found [here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/186644694441/worth-a-bullet).

The battlefield was white with the smoke of the musket fire. Men dropped as musket fire popped off. You lifted your musket and fired at the Red Coats who were loading their guns. White smoke swirled around you. Quickly, you ducked behind the parapet as the Red Coats aimed once again. Your heart pounded against your chest as the sounds of bullets hit the dirt. Hastily, you loaded your musket and prepared to fire again.

You could just hear General Washington and General Lee arguing to attack and retreat just behind you. You could only assume Alexander was just down from you. That’s where you saw him before you fired your musket.

“Hamilton!” General Washington finally called out.

You couldn’t hear if Alexander responded. _I hope he’s alright._

He must’ve responded because Washington called out again. “Have Lafayette take the lead!”

“Yes, sir!” His voice, that damn gorgeous, raspy voice, responded.

You could see him now. His dark hair was just visible down the line of soldiers. He was standing, his back turned recklessly away from the fighting. Instead, he was facing Lafayette and the General. The Red Coats were loading again. He wasn’t paying attention as they raised their guns.

You didn’t think twice. One second, you were standing up and the next you were shoving Alexander with your shoulder. He stumbled and fell to the ground. A shot rang out. A plume of smoke followed.

You pulled your gun up and fired a return shot. A deafening gunshot rang out. A body from their line dropped.

That’s when the pain hit you. And damn, it hit hard. Slowly, you touched your stomach. Warm, crimson blood came away on your fingers. Fuck. Blood spread across your waistcoat quickly. Then, you were on the ground.

You could hear a scream and your soldier name being called. “Y/S/N! Y/S/N!” Alexander’s face came into your vision. His beautiful face. Thank god he was alright. “Oh, god.” He gasped and shakily put pressure on your stomach. “You’re gonna be okay. You have to…”

Suddenly, he started unbuttoning your vest with a fury. Panic immediately set in. No. No. No. This could not be happening. Everything you’d worked for would be for nothing. “No…” You whined and weakly attempted to push his hands away. “Please, no… Don’t…”

“Stop, Y/S/N!” Alexander begged. “I need to take it off. You’re losing so much blood…” Tears were forming in his eyes. He pushed your hands away firmly but gently.

Cold crept into your bones. Shit. You took in his magnificent eyes. “Promise you won’t tell.” You whispered. “Please…”

Confusion spread across Alexander’s face, but he nonetheless nodded in agreement. “I promise. Now, you heard me. Take It. Off.” You nodded as best you could. Your arms felt heavy as you attempted to move them. Your shirt and waistcoat clung to your skin. Your fingers numbly tried to unbutton the waistcoat, but they slipped and fumbled. “Hey,” Alexander said, nudging your hands out of the way. “I’ve got you. Just stay alive, okay?”

He made quick work of your waistcoat and then your shirt. He yanked them both open to view your wound. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the only thing visible. Tightly wound cloth wrapped around your chest. The clear sign that you were not a man.

Alexander gasped. “You’re…”

You nodded. “Can’t tell.” You croaked, nervously scanning his face for a reaction.

It seemed like years before his hands were pressed tight against your wound. You cried out from the sudden pain. “You’ll be okay.” He whispered. You just caught his words as your vision slowly turned black. His soft, comforting voice the only thing you could here.

You don’t remember when you passed out.

* * *

The light was too bright through your closed eyes. Slowly, you opened them to see a white tent roof. You groaned and turned your head to the side. A familiar writing desk and stool sat next to the cot. It was Alexander’s. You’d recognize it anywhere. You were in his tent often enough.

You still felt weak, but marginally better than before. So, with shaky arms, you attempted to push yourself into a sitting position. You didn’t get far before sharp pain shot through you and you fell back with a thump. A low groan escaped your lips.

It was then you took notice of your attire. Your waistcoat was bloody and unbuttoned, but your shirt was buttoned up, hiding away your secret. Your blue wool coat was lying atop you as a blanket. 

The tent flap rustled as someone walked inside. They pulled the stool back and sat down. They were muttering to themselves. You could only assume it was Alexander. “Thank the Lord, you’re alive…” He said, holding his head in his hands. You watched him carefully. As much as you wanted to say something, curiosity took hold. “Heavens, I think I’m in love with you…” Your breath caught in your throat. “and that scares the shit out of me…” He took in a shaky breath, like he was trying to suppress a sob. “When you saved my life, I swear my heart stopped. I just… You need to be okay… Please be okay... I need...” His voice broke. “I need you to be okay.”

A large smile grew on your lips. This couldn’t really be happening, could it? The pain in your side told you it was. And this was war. You almost _died_. Maybe it was time.

“I love you, too, Alexander.”

His head shot up at the sound of your voice. “Y/S/N! You’re awake!” He was up like a light and by your side. “What did you say?”

You let out a strained chuckle that shook your wound. “I said I love you.”

He was silent for a moment, as if it hadn’t quite registered at first. Then, his face broke into the purest smile you’d ever seen and he let out a laugh that outshone the stars. “Really?” You nodded. “I…” He paused. “I don’t even know you’re real name.”

You smiled and grabbed his hand. “Y/N. My real name is Y/N.”

He grinned at you that filled you with so much love. “That’s a beautiful name.” He caressed your face and ran his thumb over your lips. “I love you so much, but please never do that again.”

You chuckled and squeezed his hand. “No promises. I’d take a bullet for you all over again if it meant I got to see you smile.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
